Ain't nothing
by Karakot
Summary: lillte somthing i heard


A.N. Most of this story is written in the thoughts of two different people or in the song. **Bold** is Jack's thoughts, while _Italic _is the song and underlined is for Sam.

SG-1 had been given two days of down time and boy could they use it. Their last mission was very stressful. Getting home Sam decides to take a long hot bath. Turning on her radio and the hot water at the same time, Sam fiddles with the stations until the local country station comes on. At the same time Jack is turning on the same station at his house. Each not knowing that the other is listening they sink into the words of the song the same way that they would sink into a comfortable chair.

_Once I thought that love was something that I could never do_

_Never knew that I could feel this much_

_But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you _

_Is more than a reaction to your touch?_

_It's a perfect passion _

_And I can't get enough_

**After Charlie's death he thought that he really couldn't live again. He wanted to die, his heart had but his head hadn't. Then he had come home from that first mission glad to be alive but he had nothing to love. Sara was gone and he didn't want to start another family. Then he met her. Captain Samantha "Sam" Carter. The only woman to make him fall in love with her by offering to arm wrestle with her. She is like a drug and he was addicted. **

After Jonas and the way he treated me, I really never wanted to fall in love again. Because if you love someone then they have power over you, and I never wanted some one to have that type of power again. But Jack, he was different he was kind after everything that he had seen. I can't get enough of him.

_The way you look _

_The way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have _

_There an't nothing about you that don't do something for me _

_The way you kiss_

_The way you cry_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There an't nothing about you that don't do something for me_

_Wow o oh o_

**He loved everything about her. If he was truthful with himself, he loved her**.

She was in love with him. Loved everything about him. 

_In my life I have been hammered by some heavy blows_

_That never knocked me off my feet_

_All you got to do is smile at me and down I go_

_And baby its no mystery _

_Why I surrender_

_Girl you got everything_

**A lot of things that he had done he was not proud of. He had killed a lot of people. Yet he had never fallen, until he met her. He would, correction, had gone to hell and come back for her happiness. **

After all that I had been through I was still strong. I was still in control. Until I met him. I go weak in the knees when he smiles at me. I some times think that I would die if he ever kissed me.

_The way you look _

_The way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have _

_There an't nothing about you that don't do something for me _

_The way you kiss_

_The way you cry_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There an't nothing about you that don't do something for me_

**She had him wrapped around her finger. And he was happy being there.**

He would give his life for her, and she for him. But they had yet to say how they felt.

_I love your attitude_

_Your rose tattoo _

_Your every thought_

_Your smile _

_Your lips_

_And girl the list goes on and on and on _

**She really did have a tattoo though not of a rose. Group night at his house one night reviled that and its location. Just thinking about where it was brought a smile to his face. A smile he never wore around Jacob, because knowing him, Jacob, would figure out that he had seen the location of the tattoo. **

Much to the surprise of the guys I do have a tattoo, and have shown it to them. But seeing Jacks was so much better.

_The way you look _

_The way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have _

_There an't nothing about you (nothing about you) that don't do something for me _

_The way you kiss_

_The way you cry_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There an't nothing about you that don't do something for me (something for me)_

**"I Love You Sam Carter" There he had finally said it out loud. He loved her. **

"I Love You Jack O'Neill" There she said it. And she meant it. 

_The way you look _

_The way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have _

_Your dance _

_Your drive _

_You make me feel alive_

_The way you talk _

_The way you tease_

_By know I think you see_

_There ain't nothing about you (nothing about you) that don't do something for me _

**I love what makes you tick. I love what makes you stay in your lab and work on a project that will wind up saving my six, for 3 months strait. I love the way you look when you are asleep at your desk, and I love that you love me. Even with all my faults. **

I love what makes you laugh into the face of a goua'uld. I love the way you space out during one of Danny's briefings. I love that way that you act confused when I get all techno and I love the fact that you love me. Even with all of my scares.

Both reaching for their phones at the same time the same time they call each other. "Hello?" they both say at the same time.

"Jack it's me." Sam answers not quite aware of the fact that she called him Jack.

"I know Sam.," replies Jack loving the fact that she called him Jack.

"Listen we've danced around the subject long enough, so I just heard a song on the radio and decided to call you and say that I'm in love with you. And I have been for a while and I've got to go now. Bye." As soon as Sam had finished she hangs up and takes her phone off the hook so that Jack can't call her back.

Half way through her bath there is a knock on her door. Thinking it is Janet, and that she forgot that girl's night out was canceled, Sam got out of her bath and into her bathrobe. Walking to the door she unlocks it and opens it about a foot. Standing on her doorstep is non-other that Jack O'Neill, before she can say a word he pushes open the door about another two feet and kisses her soundly. With out a thought Sam pours everything that she feels for him into the kiss, and he does the same for her.

"I love you to Sam. Can I come in?" questions Jack seeing that he is still in the doorway.

"Sure let me just go change." replies a happy Sam.

As Sam walks to her bedroom, Jack follows closing the door in his wake. Sam stops half way there to drain the water in the tub. The hold time Jack is watching her, and she is still grinning like a fool. When they reach the bedroom, Jack hands her a letter. Quickly reading it, she discovers that is a signed permission form from the president stating that as long as it does not interfere in the running of the base, members on base can have relationships together. The last words that were spoken before all self-control was lost were Sam saying "Jack will you take me to your cabin tomorrow?"


End file.
